The present invention is directed to a self-balancing mounting system for a flat panel display that permits a single operator to tip the flat panel display forward to a desired angle without any additional adjustment or locking mechanisms.
Flat panel displays have become an increasingly popular substitute for projection devices and CRT""s. The flat panel display is typically mounted on a structure, such as a wall. Ideally, the angle of the flat panel display relative to vertical can be adjusted for optimum viewing. Various prior art positioning devices have been used, such as friction based hinges, mechanical linkages with springs or other biasing device, and various mechanical latches. The friction based devices need to be sufficiently strong to hold the relatively heavy flat panel displays, while being easy to operate. Friction based devices and mechanical latches typically require one person to hold the flat panel display at the correct angle, while a second person engages the device. Movement in the upward direction requires the operator to lift a substantial portion of the weight of the flat panel display. In some instances, the operator must also overcome the resistance of the positioning device.
Mechanical linkages with springs are expensive to build. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,672 (Sweere et al.) discloses a multi-jointed, pivoted support arm to support and position of a flat panel display or a keyboard that uses a nitrogen gas spring counterbalance mechanism. What is needed is a low-cost, easy to operate, and maintenance free system for mounting and positioning flat panel displays.
The present invention is directed to a self-balancing mounting system for a flat panel display, such as a plasma display, that permits a single operator to tip the flat panel display forward to a desired angle without any additional adjustment or locking mechanisms.
The self-balancing mounting system for a flat panel display comprises a first bracket having a first pivot point and a second bracket having a first sliding pivot mechanism with a sliding range of motion located below the first pivot point relative to a vertical axis. The second bracket comprises a range of motion between a generally vertical position and a tipped forward position. A minor arm having a first end is pivotally attached to the first pivot point on the first bracket and a second end is pivotally engaged with the first sliding pivot mechanism on the second bracket such that a first force causing the second bracket to tip forward biases the second end of the minor arm upward in the first sliding pivot mechanism. A major arm having a first end is pivotally attached to the minor arm at a location between the first and second ends of the minor arm and a second end is mechanically coupled to the second bracket at a location below the first sliding pivot mechanism such that a second force biases the second end of the minor arm downward in the first sliding pivot mechanism.
The combination flat panel display and second bracket comprises a virtual pivot point in front of the second bracket on a side opposite the first bracket. The first and second forces comprise gravity. In one embodiment, the sliding range of motion of the first sliding pivot mechanism limits the range of motion for the second bracket. The second bracket comprises an equilibrium 2 position about half way through its range of motion. The first and second forces are generally equal, but in a generally opposite direction.
In one embodiment, the first sliding pivot mechanism comprises a slot in the second bracket. In another embodiment, the second end of the major arm comprises a pivotal attachment to a second sliding pivot mechanism located on the first bracket at a location below the first sliding pivot mechanism and a connecting arm pivotally coupling the second end of the major arm with the second bracket. The second sliding pivot mechanism typically comprises a slot in the first bracket.
The first bracket may include various wall mounting holes and conduit holes. The second bracket can include a plurality of flat panel display mounting mechanisms and a flat panel display locking mechanism. The system optionally includes at least one bottom support for retaining a bottom portion of the second bracket in a fixed spaced relationship relative to the first bracket.
The present invention is also directed to an adjustable display system comprising the present self-balancing mounting system and a flat panel display mounted to the second bracket.